Cellular telephones may be used for a variety of purposes. For example, cellular telephones may be used for voice applications, video conferencing applications, and messaging applications. Cellular providers may provide messages to subscribers' cellular telephones via email messages, short messaging service (“SMS”) messages, or other types of messages.